


The things you remember

by yuuago



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Year 0 (Stand Still Stay Silent)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: There are things you remember. Things you have to hold on to. Things you can't forget.





	

There are things you remember  
when your world cracks open  
strewn out all over the place  
like an upturned tub of Legos.  
The crink-crink-crinkle  
of foil on a chocolate bar  
at the bottom of your backpack  
forgotten, crushed to pieces.  
You open it carefully  
not dropping a single one  
and as you pop the little shards  
into your mouth  
you suck on them slowly  
savouring every bit.  
Or walking home from school  
on the kind of warm day  
when it's bright, yellow, shining  
suddenly the sky opens  
dumps down a shower  
and it's raining and sunny all at once.  
Orange juice with breakfast  
your favourite song on the radio  
and the crunch of fresh-fallen snow  
under your boots as you walk  
to school in the winter's dark  
and the silence and peace  
and soft stillness of the morning  
never thinking that anything could hurt you.  
The smell of ink on your notebook paper  
the way it smudges all over your hand  
because your mom buys you the cheap pens  
and you just laugh it off and go around  
blue for the rest of the day.  
Trading Pokémon at lunch  
sitting side-by-side with your friends  
sharing the cookies their dad baked  
sugar sticking to your fingers  
snickering at that joke that nobody else  
would ever get  
because you had to be there  
in that moment.  
You remember things like that  
in the night, in the dark  
curled up with your family against the cold  
listening to their breathing  
hoping you won't hear anything else  
and you close your eyes tight  
to bring back the sun  
and the laughter  
ginger cookies on your tongue  
and a joke you will never be there for again.


End file.
